


[Podfic] The Slayer, the Watcher and the Mage

by kalakirya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Magic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sahiya's story</p><p>
  <i>In which El is a vampire slayer, Peter is a watcher, and Neal is a wayward sorcerer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Slayer, the Watcher and the Mage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Slayer, the Watcher, and the Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304497) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



**Title:** The Slayer, the Watcher and the Mage

  
 **Pairings:** Peter/El, Peter/El/Neal

  
 **Rating:** general

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 12 minutes 06 seconds

  
 **download**[ as an mp3 (11MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/slayer-watcher-and-mage)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
